Filling In the Cracks
by Hiroe-Matsushita
Summary: She ran away. And he got her back. This is their story. MK
1. Sleeping with One Eye Open

Prologue 

I tend to sleep with one eye open. Why? So I can watch her sleep. Watch her breath. To know she's real and that she's with me. And I mean REALLY with me.

She ran away once. Not from the group or the feudal era. But from me. From us.

Ok, Ill admit there was no "us" at the time. But even then I thought of her as mine. As my mate.

Or at least that's what Inuyasha calls it.

Mating.

Except I'm human, so I guess its just sex. No. Scratch that. Nothing with Kagome Higarashi is just sex. Its making Love.

Well at least with Kagome and me it was that.

Something even when she left, and I found another, something that was still just her and me. Only Kagome and me could make love. Anyone else I had relations with… that was just sex. The others were just 4 on the list. After Kagome, breathing and food.

Sometimes I wonder if they were even on the list. They meaning the other girls. I personally believe I only had other lovers after Kagome was to stop thinking about her.

Of course, it never worked.

Which brings me to now.

To the girl in my arms. Back to Kagome.

Yes, she came back. And the reason she came back was what stumped me the most.

Inuyasha.

Inuyasha told her to come back…to me.

I will never pretend to be surprised about it. Because its honestly surprising. Horrifyingly surprising even.

Ill admit Inuyasha scares me. And not just a little.

A lot.

Even after me and Kagome came out to the group. It wasn't Sango I was afraid of.

It was Inuyasha.

I remember that night. Like it wasn't even yesterday…but today.

I remember Shippo catching us, and I remember the confused glare, the hurt glare, and then there was the Inuyasha glare.

A glare all in its own.

The glare that said," If you don't ger away from Kagome, Ill get you away from her myself.

But everyone could tell…I was drowning in Kagome.

And I was already in to deep to just be pulled out.

**-KAGOME POV-**

I guess you're confused as to why Miroku is sleeping with an eye open.

He scared. Scared Ill leave again. But…I wont. I'll never leave him again.

Maybe your confused about this all.

Maybe I shouldn't even be telling you this, it should be coming from the horse himself.

Now he's mad.

"But you're a cute horse Baby!" I tell him.

And its true. If he were a horse, he'd be the finest.

I think I made him feel better.

So what do they say in stories like these, hmmm? I seem to be drawing a blank on how to start all this off. So ill just let Miroku begin.


	2. Falling

Part A:Falling 

I guess it started after Kikyo died. I always had feelings for Kagome. Ever since I kidnapped her for fucks sake! But God, did I ever tell her? No. Instead I let her fall for Inuyasha, and I let myself believe I was falling for Sango. But in reality. I was falling harder into depression. Something that couldn't be help by anyone but Kagome herself.

Sometimes I feel like liar. Like I'm hiding behind this tree and waiting for someone to jump out, knowing good and well that their there, so im biding my time, to lash out and kill first. Ok, so maybe it doesn't make much since. But the me and Kagome situation never did.

I remember it clearly. It was after we found out Kikyo was truly dead. Inuyasha asked me to look out for Kagome, while he went to find her body to put to rest. Kagome was upset, and felt in my sense...betrayed. I remember Sango walking off to get water. And then closing my eyes to rest. Soft sobs raking threw her some body. And nothing i could do. Then what happened next is what i still dream about even though Kagome is with me.

Her lips.

Her lips were on mine, fast and hard. Quick and almost painful. But god did I enjoy her soft lips assaulting mine. We broke apart. And ill I could do was stare at her in disbelief. "Kagome?" I had asked her.

She just nodded, letting another tear fall. "I always wondered what you would taste like." She cocked her head to the side. "Have you ever thought about if it was different? If it was me and you, Instead of you and Sango, and me pining after Inuyasha?" She smiled sadly and touched my face, her hand warm and almost as soft as her lips. "I could make you happy Miroku. And I know you would make me happy."

She had leaned back in for another kiss...another kiss I was ever willing to give. But then pounding feet broke us apart. Sango running threw the meadow startled us to realization.

We could never be.

Sango held the bucket in her hand with the water. A panicked look on her face. "Did someone hear something?"

Kagome was first to speak, I couldn't find my voice. To this day I still don't know how i ever did.

"No, what was it Sango?"

Sango sighed and sat down close to the fire. "Something like a moan. But I guess its nothing."

That's when I realized it. I had moaned!

Moaned over a simple kiss. A kiss with no tongue no less!

That's when I felt my perfect world and lie crumble. I was falling in love with Kagome all over again.

No, take that back.

I had already finished falling.

And the landing wasn't so smooth.

Quick note: I'm going to be adding a few more chapters to get the story rolling. Soon the summary will change. So Review!

_Fashion_Victim


	3. Catching Yourself

Part B: Catching Yourself 

So I guess it was safe to say, we didn't get caught.

That time.

I don't know exactly how the kisses continued. But I was never sorry that they did. I was only sorry we had to hide are relationship.

Yep, that's what me and Kagome had become…a relationship.

Her my girlfriend. Me her boyfriend.

It continued on. Her and me.

The innocent kisses.

The small touches.

If Sango or Inuyasha ever noticed they never said anything.

But they had noticed that I had stopped groping Sango.

Sango said once that she was happy I finally grew up. But I could see it in her eyes that she was scared. Scared I had stopped caring for her. And she had every right to be scared. But I now had Kagome. But I would never stop caring for Sango. At least in a sisterly way. I just didn't…I wasn't in love with Sango. Kagome had already taken that title from her.

Inuyasha noticed the non-groping first. From then on he paid more attention to Kagome. But I remember asking her once night if she would go back to him if he ever told her his true feelings.

She had looked me in the eye and told me. "No, my place is here with you Miro." She had given me that nickname by accident on night. One of our small kisses got out of hand and turned more into a hot make-out session. She had tried to moan my name. Key word: Tried.

I love the nickname though. She says it suits me.

Of course, the nickname didn't go unnoticed by the others either.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

It had been three days since Kagome left to get her schoolwork done. I never understood how she balanced everything. But she did. She had come back on the fourth day. With cuss words from Inuyasha. I almost blew up.

Almost.

I guess Kagome saw my eyebrow twitch at the word bitch, so she sat him. To my utmost approval.

Camp had been quiet. For some reason tension filled the air. And it was thick. I didn't know why everything was this way, but I would find out. Or I would find out that they had found out…confused?

"How was your time Kagome?" Sango had asked in an almost sugary sweet voice.

Scary.

Kagome flinched at it. I guessed at the time Kagome felt something was wrong too.

I wanted nothing more but to hug her then. But are secret to protect our friends feelings kept me at bay.

"Fine, Fine." She answered shortly.

Sango frowned then grunted. Obviously annoyed with her short response. Movement from Inuyasha had caught my eye though.

I didn't know it at the time; But Inuyasha had reached into his pocket and pulled out what seemed to be a packet.

Kagome's gasping is what made me question if I should run or not.

"Where'd you get that?" She had asked.

Inuyasha just snorted and threw it at me.

There.

On the Packet.

Was the six-letter word.

Condom.

What.The.Fuck?

I knew what it was from a history lesson from Kagome. But why would Kagome have it?

Unless.

'Oh shit.'

A slow smile had spread across my face.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

UH…review?


	4. Unforgiving

PartC: Unforgiving 

Now that I think back to it, maybe I shouldn't have smiled. Maybe then Inuyasha wouldn't have pounced.

On me.

"You Bastard!" Inuyasha had screamed, jumping at me.

But Kagome's scream is what knocked me out of my stupor.

My only thought was as Inuyasha's claws were inches from my face?

'I'm Going to Die.'

That's when I closed my eyes. Waiting for the impact.

But it never came.

Instead there was a scream, a gasp, moan, then a manly sob.

Manly sob?

I opened my eye and immediately wished I hadn't.

There.

In Inuyasha's arms.

Was Kagome.

Of course the first thing I think is 'She left me.'

'She lied.'

But then the blood dripped down. There was a puddle growing below her. And I'll I could do was stare.

Kagome Higarashi was dying.

And I couldn't do anything. Inuyasha looked at me then. Hate relivent in his eyes. But then there was something else. Something I wouldn't learn until later.

Understanding.

Understanding because like me.

Inuyasha fell in love with a girl. Like me, that girl was Kagome.

Sango jumped up then, running towards Kaede's hut.

Screaming her name.

I guess I could go more into detail. But what would be the point? You already know she's alive.

But then again you already know who she's with to.

How about this…lets speed up.

To 2 weeks later. To the day that still puts fear in my heart.Fear that she may leave again. It had been a boring day. Sango long ago left the small pack. Why wouldn't she have? Her best friend betrayed her, and her heart betrayed her with her best friend.

Ok, So it sounded smarter in my head.

But like I said. Boring Day.

Inuyasha was pouting like he had been doing for 2 weeks and me and Kagome…well we held back. Held back in fear of losing Inuyasha too.

I had sat at the edge of the river alone. Stuck with my thoughts. When a cough brought me back to earth.

I had turned and my heart stopped.

"Sango?"

She smiled sadly. "Yes, it's me Miroku."

"But…what are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming back?" I had asked. Genuinely confused.

Her eyes hardened. And she muttered. Hoping I wouldn't hear her…but I did.

"You would like that wouldn't you?"

I stood and walked towards her. Wrapping her in a tight hug. "No. You mean the world to me Sango." She pulled back a little. "But not more then her?"

I sighed and brought the hug tighter. All I could was whisper and 'I'm Sorry.'

Sango raised her face then. She looked at me. Then something happened I still wish hadn't.

She kissed me.

And Kagome picked that moment to take a swim.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

FYI: sry if I spelled Kaede wrong.

And Part D is already complete. Just waiting for more reviews.

Thanks!

_Fashion_Victim


End file.
